


Textbook Returning

by wreyeder



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FTM Reader, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreyeder/pseuds/wreyeder
Summary: You went back to Hogwarts to return an old textbook, but that's not what ended up happening.





	Textbook Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxacewantstodiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxacewantstodiexx/gifts).



You flowed down the familiar halls, memories flooding back. You needed to see him again, if just once. 

The temperature dropped as you descended into the dungeons. The Potions classroom was close. Your heart raced at the thought. 

You knocked on the old wooden door, the booming sound echoing through the hall. "Enter!" came that voice you've loved so much. 

Crossing the threshold carefully, your eyes met a dark-haired man at his desk, carefully weighing ingredients. 

"I thought you graduated." 

"I did, I just wanted to give you my old textbook, so the students who forget theirs can use it." You popped open your bag and removed the book in question, walking over to place it gently on the shelf. 

"How thoughtful, giving charity to forgetful 15-year-olds. I'm sure they appreciate it very much."

Your face fell a bit at the harsh tone. "Your rose thorns look a bit shriveled. I'm sure Professor Sprout would be happy to provide you with more."

"It seems you did pay attention in my class all those years."

"What can I say, this always was my favorite class. Now, do you need me to help stir while you prepare the rest of the ingredients?"

"Yes, Mr. (L/N), that would be very helpful, thank you."

You moved closer to him and began to gently stir the mixture. The two of you stood that way, reminiscing about stories through the years. You felt warm inside while talking to him, sharing laughter.

"It's time to add the moonstone. Could you? You're closest to it, you see."

"Of course." You reached over to the small white object on a folded cloth, dropping it in softly. As you continued to stir, steam began to rise from the cauldron. The scent of the room slowly became stronger as the potion took effect. 

"Just out of curiosity, what do you smell, sir?"

"Not much is different, actually." You reveal, maintaining eye contact.

"Quite the same for me, interestingly. You were always my favorite student, after all. True respect for those who bring good to the house name."

"And you were my favorite teacher." You rose to bring your face closer to his. He ducked down, bringing your lips together. Years of passion were released as you brought your hand up, tangling it into your former professor's hair. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down your jaw, eliciting a moan. 

He looked around. "I think I have a more... private place we can take this." He pulled his wand out of his robes and cast it on an unassuming wall, causing it to turn into a door. You followed him in, the door to his chamber closing behind you. 

Resuming the kiss, he pulled you to his bed. He dropped his robes behind him as you did the same. You removed his shirt and allowed him to do the same. He reached for your binder, fingers lingering as he looked into your eyes. Seeing your reluctance, he spoke. 

"I think you are very handsome. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Hearing this, you nodded, and he carefully peeled it off. You both removed your pants before you sat back against the headboard. Casting a wandless spell, your arms were bound above your head.

He performed another spell, shocking you with a sudden cold sensation.

"Combination spell. Lubrication, Stretching, and Protection." 

He trailed a finger across your entrance, soaking his fingers. He rubbed his cock, dousing it with his lubed hand. He directed his cock to your entrance, gently pressing it in. Your mouth fell open as you took it all in. He slowly began to thrust, picking up pace as he searched for the right spot. 

When he hit at a certain angle, you let out a "Sev!", causing him to maintain the thrusts. Your arms struggled against their bindings as your body felt like it was on fire. You approached the brink, a particularly hard thrust pushing you over. You clenched around him, setting him off as well. As he rode out both of your orgasms, he leaned down to kiss you. 

He pulled out, uttered a quick cleaning spell, and lay down alongside you pulling the blanket over the both of you. After you both caught your breath, he spoke up. "So did you really come all this way to give me that textbook, or did you just miss me?"

Your eyes widened. "Shut up!" and you both dissolved into laughter.


End file.
